tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
End Game
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''End Game' ("Endspiel") ist die 26. Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Mein Teekesselchen ist...In New York sorgt sich Splinter gerade zutiefst um den Verbleib seiner Söhne, seitdem sie auf den Zug gesprungen sind, als plötzlich April gefesselt und geknebelt zu ihm teleportiert wird. Draxum hat sie freigelassen, damit sie Splinter ein Ultimatum überbringen soll: Das letzte Einzelteil des Kuroi Yoroi für das Leben der Turtles. Splinter ist zudem verblüfft zu erfahren, dass Draxum das letzte Rüstungsteil sich ausgerechnet in seinem Besitz befinden soll; und nach einigem Suchen finden die beiden das gesuchte Stück - die Gesichtsmaske - ausgerechnet als "Old Skully", Splinters Lieblingsteekessel, vor. thumb|200px|B-Team to the Rescue!Hin- und hergerissen von der Wahl, entweder das Einzelteil zu übergeben oder das Leben seiner Söhne aufs Spiel zu setzen, fragt Splinter durch seine Familienschriftrolle die Geister des Hamato Clans um Rat. Deren Ratschlag, das Rüstungsteil versteckt zu halten und damit seine Söhne im Stich zu lassen, trifft allerdings ganz und gar nicht Splinters Geschmack, und nachdem er die Schriftrolle erbost vernichtet hat, entschließt er sich, eine Rettungsaktion durchzuführen. Zu diesem Zweck ruft April einige enge Freunde der Turtles zusammen, um mit ihnen das Rettungsteam zu bilden: Bullhop, Frankenfoot, S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. und Todd Capybara und dessen Welpen. Nachdem alle versammelt sind, öffnet Splinter ein mystisches Tor zur Unterwelt der Yokai. thumb|left|200px|Vision oder Wahnsinn?Indessen im Schrein, in der das Kuroi Yoroi gebracht wurde, hängen die Turtles in einem Käfig über einem bodenlosen Abgrund gefangen. Sie versuchen per Meditation und der Tradition der Hamatos einen Ausweg aus dieser Bedrouille zu finden; dabei erhält Raphael eine anscheindend unsinnige Vision, in der Splinter ihm mitteilt, dass er und seine Brüder "nur das lernen können, was sie bereits wissen". Unzufrieden über diese Antwort, lässt Raphael seine ungestüme alte Seite wieder aufleben und schlägt sich und seinen Brüdern kurzerhand einen Weg aus dem Käfig. thumb|200px|Die Vervollständigung des Kuroi YoroiInzwischen ist das Rettungsteam am Schrein angelangt, doch die meisten von ihnen laufen gleich nach der Ankunft in eine Falle hinein. Nun nur noch zu zweit, wagen Splinter und April dennoch den Vorstoß. Sie kämpfen sich zur Spitze des Schreins hoch, wo sie Draxum begegnen, und er und Splinter liefern sich ein gnadenloses Duell. Zu Boden geschlagen, nutzt Draxum skrupellos Splinters Liebe zu seinen Söhnen aus, um ihn dazu zu bewegen, ihm "Old Skully" freiwiilg zu übergeben. Doch gleich nachdem Splinter den Teekeessel übergeben hat, gelangen auch die Turtles an den Ort des Geschehens - zu spät, um zu verhindern, dass Draxum das letzte Stück mit dem Rest der Dunklen Rüstung vereint! thumb|200px|left|Zurück zum alten Selbst!Nun am Ziel seiner Wünsche, legt Draxum das Kuroi Yoroi an, zerstört den Schrein und begibt sich ins New Yorker Yankee Stadium, um dort seinen Plan, die Menschheit zu vernichten und damit die Rasse der Yokai vor ihrem prophezeihten Untergang zu bewahren, in die Tat umzusetzen. Währenddessen aber graben die Turtles sich, Splinter und April aus den Trümmern des Schreins aus. Splinter entschuldigt sich bei seinen Söhnen dafür, dass er ihnen die Traditionen des Hamato Clans aufgezwungen hat, ohne ihren einzigartigen persönlichen Qualitäten zu vertrauen, und ermutigt sie somit, wieder in ihre alten, ungezwungenen Teenager-Persönlichkeiten zurückzufallen. thumb|200px|Die AchillesferseNachdem die Turtles sich wieder mit ihren Waffen ausgestattet haben, folgen sie Draxum an die Oberfläche. Dort haben Draxum und der Foot Clan bereits mit ihrem Angriff auf die Stadionbesucher begonnen, doch der Foot Lieutenant und der Foot Brute haben in Draxums Besitznahme der Rüstung ihre eigenen Erwartungen gesetzt, und sie wundern sich, weshalb sich nichts so abspielt, wie von ihnen erwartet. Als sie mit dem Gedanken spekulieren, dass irgendwas mit der Rüstung nicht stimmen kann, bekommt April (die sich wieder in Verkleidung unter die Foot-Leute gemischt hat) diesen Hinweis mit und verliert mit Splinters und Mayhems Unterstützung keine Zeit damit, ihren Freunden davon zu erzählen. thumb|left|Der Shredder ist zurück!Dieser Hinweis weckt in den Turtles eine Erinnerung an ihre Kindheit, in der sie eine Tages "Old Skully" als Ersatz-Football zweckentfremdet hatten. Dieser ging bei dem rauen Spiel natürlich kaputt, setzte sich aber wegen der Magie der am Kessel haftenden Gesichtsmaske gleich wieder zusammen. Da aber versehentlich ein Bruchstück zurückblieb, stopften die kleinen Turtles das entstandene Loch notdürftig mit einer Jupiter Jim-Figur ab. Mit diesem Wissen konzentrieren die Turtles und April ihre Angriffe auf die Figur und schaffen es nach einem harten Kampf, Draxum seines Helms zu berauben und damit die Rüstung zu sprengen. Jedoch erfüllt sich genau das, was die Foot-Leute sich insgeheim erhofft haben: Die Rüstung hat Draxum heimlich seiner Lebensenergie beraubt und diese dazu genutzt, um den Shredder wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen! Trivia *Aprils Name für das Hilfskommandoteam ist selbstredend eine Verulkung des [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Das_A-Team A-Teams]. *Der Reißwolf, durch den Splinter die Hamato-Schriftrolle jagt, trägt den Namen "Saki". Dies ist natürlich eine Anspielung auf Oroku Saki/Shredder, da das Wort "shredder" im Englischen "Reißwolf" bedeutet. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018)